Falling In
by RavenT3ars
Summary: Ogata Hyakunosuke es el analista en jefe del piso 4 pero lejos de dedicar sus esfuerzos al trabajo prefiere invertir su tiempo en acosar a Sugimoto Saichi del piso 7 porque este último parece querer terminar la relación que ambos mantienen en secreto.
1. Capítulo 1

You found a way to get inside my head  
Than to sleep with you but  
At the same time I got this need to feel you  
Let me put my hands all over you

 _Encontraste una manera de meterte en mi cabeza  
_ _Más que dormir contigo pero  
_ _Al mismo tiempo tengo esta necesidad de sentirte  
_ _Déjame poner mis manos sobre ti  
_

* * *

El bar habitual estaba extremadamente ruidoso para sus gustos esa noche, precisa razón por la cual odiaba caer por allí los viernes. Pero la necesidad lo había obligado a actuar fuera de la comodidad de sus hábitos.

De pie y apoyado en la pared de la esquina menos iluminada del lugar, Ogata Hyakunosuke escudriñaba con atención felina la oscuridad como si ésta le debiera algo, como si estuviera ocultándole en las sombras una presa que él no merecía cazar. Ogata se acomodó el cabello y le dio un sorbo a la botella de cerveza que había comprado casi dos horas atrás; el líquido ya no estaba frío y había perdido su encanto, pero de todas maneras se lo bebió todo. Decidió que esperaría 30 minutos más y luego se largaría de ahí. A él le gustaba aquel bar: era sobrio y amplio, no tenía que preocuparse por tener gente que no deseaba cerca y la mayoría de las noches era bastante silencioso. Excepción hecha de los fines de semana, cuando subían el volumen de la música para diversión de los concurrentes que querían pasarla bien gastando su dinero para olvidar la miseria de sus monótonas vidas.

Media hora más tarde, Ogata salió del bar y caminó sin rumbo por la ciudad. Se encendió un cigarro tras otro y aunque mantuvo la mirada fija en la calle para reconocerlo por si se cruzaba con él, aquella noche simplemente no tuvo suerte. Ya eran tres semanas desde la última vez que había dormido con él, Sugimoto Saichi.

* * *

El lunes por la mañana Ogata fue a la cafetería de la compañía y pidió un café. Antes de que pudiera escoger el sitio más alejado para sentarse a beberlo, empero, fue interrumpido por un sujeto alto; el elegante traje blanco que vestía hacía resaltar más su piel morena.

-Ogata, ¿qué coño haces aquí?

-Aquí trabajo -respondió lacónicamente Ogata.

-No te hagas el idiota -gruñó el más alto-. Tú nunca vienes a desayunar. Si no, te habría visto antes.

-Precisamente por eso odio venir -dijo Ogata-. El café es bueno aquí, pero el verte más de la cuenta me jode el día.

-Escucha bien, maldito bastardo…

-Koito, ya basta -interrumpió alguien detrás de ellos.

-Tsukishima, ¿por qué lo defiendes? -se quejó Koito.

-Te estoy defendiendo a ti -corrigió Tsukishima-. El traje que llevas es demasiado caro y Ogata puede ser letal con una taza de café en la mano.

-No necesitas salvarle el culo, Tsukishima -se quejó Ogata-. Koito es un niño rico. Ha de tener otros mil trajes caros como éste.

 _-Ogatamalditohijodeputavoya…_

-Más lento -interrumpió Ogata-. No puedo insultarte apropiadamente de regreso si no entiendo qué dices.

-Koito, estás perdiendo el tiempo con Ogata. Ve a hacer alguna cosa productiva con tu mañana -pidió Tsukishima.

Increíblemente, Koito le hizo caso a Tsukishima y, tras proferir un par de insultos más contra Ogata, se retiró de la cafetería.

-¿Estás esperando que te dé las gracias?

-No. No tengo intenciones de quedarme esperando hasta morir de viejo -replicó Tsukishima-. Además, sabes perfectamente que Koito tiene razón: tú nunca vienes a la cafetería.

-Pues qué pendientes andan todos.

-No porque nos importes -aclaró Tsukishima-. Es sólo que tú eres demasiado sospechoso.

Ogata sólo torció una sonrisa.

-Desayuno un par de cigarros por la mañana, pero hoy los olvidé en casa -explicó Ogata-. Tuve que venir por un café.

-Hay una máquina dispensadora de cigarros en el piso 13 -le recordó Tsukishima-. Al lado de la sala de fumadores. Estoy seguro de que lo sabes bien.

-Así como tú sabes bien quién está en el piso 13.

-Ah -soltó Tsukishima-. Entiendo. Pero, bueno, eso sólo hace un poco menos sospechosa tu presencia aquí.

-¿Entonces ya se terminó el interrogatorio? -se burló Ogata.

-Ya, ya. Sólo no te tomes toda la mañana. Tenemos junta con el director Tsurumi en un rato.

Ogata volvió a sonreír y fue a sentarse en la mesa más alejada de la cafetería. Su situación cada vez se hacía más y más problemática: primero había terminado por dejarse caer por el bar casi todas las noches durante la última semana y ahora estaba desayunando en la cafetería del trabajo. Ya bastante tenía con socializar lo mínimo indispensable para hacer su trabajo como para querer tener a toda esa gente más cerca. Pero no tenía opción: hacía varias semanas que no veía a Sugimoto y sabía que él desayunaba todos los días en la cafetería.

Si bien ambos trabajaban en la misma compañía y en la misma sede, pertenecían a diferentes áreas, lo que limitaba sus encuentros casuales durante el día. Pero por otra parte, Ogata trabajaba directamente con el director de proyectos Tsurumi y eso le daba muchos privilegios: el área de Innovación había ganado mucho prestigio y poder dentro y fuera de la compañía desde que Tsurumi estaba al mando. Además de sus aportes a las reestructuración de los procesos de la compañía, su área era la única que podía trabajar transversalmente con todas las demás. Esta característica única le daba a Ogata la autoridad de inmiscuirse en todas las áreas sin que nadie pudiera negarse, y siete meses atrás había encontrado una gran motivación para pasarse por el área de Crédito y Cobranzas con más frecuencia.

Dicha motivación hizo su aparición en la cafetería en ese preciso instante.

-Sugimoto de mierda -saludó alguien ni bien el mencionado puso un pie en el lugar.

-Shiraishi, ¿qué quieres jodiendo tan temprano? -respondió Sugimoto.

-Sabes que los lunes tenemos reunión de status. Al menos para la reunión deberías traer corbata -se quejó Shiraishi.

-No iré a la reunión -informó Sugimoto, arreglándose la bufanda que siempre llevaba encima-. Ushiyama irá en mi lugar.

-Bueno, al menos él siempre viste de traje y corbata.

Sugimoto usualmente vestía con pantalones negros y camisa blanca y nunca llevaba corbata porque en su lugar lucía una bufanda. El mayor logro que el equipo de Recursos Humanos de la compañía había logrado con él era hacer que dentro de las instalaciones no usara la gorra oscura que llevaba prácticamente pegada a la cabeza el resto del tiempo.

Ogata pretendió ignorar el jaleo que Shiraishi y Sugimoto habían armado mientras desayunaban, pero subrepticiamente le prestó atención a cada mínimo detalle para confirmar que Sugimoto parecía estar igual que siempre. Se veía perfectamente bien y, previamente, Ogata había espiado en su historial de trabajo para descubrir que no había faltado ni llegado tarde y que tampoco había ningún cambio en su rendimiento ni en la presentación de ninguno de sus reportes. Ni siquiera había tenido que hacer horas extras durante las últimas semanas. Entonces, ¿por qué carajos no había ido al bar a verlo?

Con la agilidad de un gato, Ogata abandonó la cafetería antes de que Sugimoto advirtiera su presencia.

Tras confirmar que Sugimoto seguía vivo, se dirigió al piso 4, pero lejos de ir a sentarse detrás de su escritorio, pasó de frente a la oficina del director Tsurumi.

-Ogata, hola -saludó Tsurumi al verlo entrar.

-¿Está ocupado? -preguntó Ogata.

-No. ¿Pasa algo?

-Pasa que su oficina es el único lugar en un perímetro de tres pisos a la redonda en donde se puede fumar.

-Pero si comienza un incendio moriré antes de que cualquiera de ustedes lo sepa -rio Tsurumi-. Desactivar todos los sensores de humo tiene sus desventajas.

-No creo que un incendio baste para matarlo.

-Sé que sueles fumar en la terraza del piso 6. ¿Debo por lo tanto pensar que esto es un acontecimiento especial?

-Olvidé mis cigarros.

-Y la única máquina dispensadora está en el piso 13 -completó Tsurumi.

Toda la compañía sabía perfectamente que Hanazawa Yuusaku, el famoso abogado, había sido trasladado a esa sede para apoyar al área de Asuntos Legales en el piso 13. Lo que pocos sabían era que Hanazawa Yuusaku era medio hermano de Ogata y que este último prefería ignorar su existencia.

-Sírvete -dijo Tsurumi, lanzándole a Ogata una caja de cigarros.

-Gracias.

La oficina del director Tsurumi era amplia y muy cómoda. Ogata se sentó en uno de los elegantes sofás y se encendió un cigarro, pero antes de que pudiera disfrutar de él, la puerta se abrió para dejar paso a Tsukishima y Koito.

-¡Tú! -gritó Koito, señalando a Ogata.

-No esperaba que te presentaras tan temprano a la reunión -comentó Tsukishima.

-Y no lo hice -dijo Ogata, ignorando los gritos de Koito-. Vine a robarle cigarros al director Tsurumi.

 _-¡¿Cómoteatrevesmalditogatorastrero?!_

-Más lento -pidió Ogata, sonriéndole.

-Aprovechando que ya todos estamos aquí -interrumpió Tsurumi-, comencemos de una vez la reunión para que así pueden continuar con lo que tengan que hacer. Salvo Ogata, que ya entregó el reporte de mañana. Aún no he decidido a qué nuevo proyecto asignarte, por lo que puedes hacer lo que te plazca hoy. Sólo trata de aparentar que estás trabajando y no que estás molestando a los demás por diversión.

-No prometo nada.

 _-¡Malditogatomierdero!_

Tras dos horas de reunión y de un par de nubes de humo que le lanzó a Koito, Ogata abandonó la oficina de Tsurumi porque los siguientes temas no tenían relación con sus responsabilidades. Koito estuvo tan feliz de que se largara, que incluso fue raudo a abrirle la puerta.

Sin nada más en qué ocupar el resto de la mañana, Ogata decidió ir a la terraza del piso 6 a fumar, aprovechando que Tsurumi le había dado toda su caja de cigarros. Tener a Koito gruñéndole todo el rato le había hecho imposible el disfrutarlos y, estando a media mañana, el horario más ajustado antes del mediodía, era seguro que no habría nadie perdiendo el tiempo allí, con lo que podría fumar en paz.

O al menos eso había creído Ogata: al salir a la terraza reconoció instantáneamente al sujeto de bufanda que hablaba por celular allí.

-No pasa nada -decía Sugimoto-. Puede ser durante la semana o el fin de semana. Sólo avísame un día antes y ahí estaré. ¿Qué? No, claro que no. Entonces el sábado. Ajá, todo está bien… ¡¿Qué carajos?!

Sugimoto se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de que tenía a Ogata fumando junto a él y mirándolo con sus penetrantes ojos oscuros.

-¿Qué? -soltó Sugimoto, regresando su atención a la conversación telefónica-. ¡No, tranquila, no pasa nada! Sólo me acabo de encontrar un jodido gato que me asustó. No te preocupes. ¿Que por qué grité? Si lo vieras, entenderías: está bien feo -rio Sugimoto-. Hablamos luego. Adiós.

Sugimoto cortó la llamada y pasó su atención a Ogata.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

-Sólo un rato.

-Cuánta precisión -soltó Sugimoto al ver que el gato no iba a elaborar más.

Ogata advirtió que, tras guardar su teléfono celular, Sugimoto se acomodó la bufanda. Conocía bien aquella manía: estaba a punto de irse y él quería un poco más de atención.

-Qué duro trabajan algunos -dijo Ogata con sorna.

-¡Quién habla! -replicó Sugimoto-. Lo único que haces es fumar y joder al resto.

-Para eso me pagan -aclaró Ogata-. Bueno, fumar lo hago gratis.

-No lo dudo. Tú y todos los del área del director Tsurumi han jodido tanto, que escuché que dejarán el piso 4.

-Sí. El siguiente mes subiremos al piso 10. Ya no tendremos que compartir el piso con ninguna otra área.

-Ninguna otra área tendrá que aguantarlos, dirás -corrigió Sugimoto-. Pero... ¿el piso 10 no les quedará muy grande? El área de Innovación es el departamento que tiene menos personal.

-Será que somos eficientes.

-Será que se necesita mucho talento para joder con tanto ímpetu. Han de ser pocos los elegidos.

-No te pongas celoso. Ya jodes lo suficiente como para pedir un traslado de área.

-No, gracias.

-¿Por qué estamos hablando de trabajo? -preguntó de pronto Ogata, clavándole una mirada tan aguda que bien pudo atravesar a Sugimoto.

-Porque estamos en el trabajo.

-Entiendo.

-Y hay gente a la que sí nos pagan por trabajar -agregó Sugimoto mientras se volvía a acomodar la bufanda.

Dicho aquello, se fue de la terraza, dejando a Ogata solo con sus paranoicos pensamientos. Sugimoto trabajaba en el piso 7, lo que significaba que se había dado la molestia de bajar un piso para poder hablar por teléfono, y claramente la conversación había sido con una mujer. Ogata también advirtió que Sugimoto se apuró por terminar la conversación y huyó tan pronto pudo.

Definitivamente estaba evitándolo.

* * *

Ogata llevaba una hora fumando. Fiel a su costumbre, lo estaba haciendo en el extremo más oscuro del estacionamiento de aquel complejo residencial. Un par de personas habían ido y venido, pero nadie se percató de su presencia. Lo único que delataba el tiempo que llevaba ahí, de pie y sin moverse, era la cantidad de colillas tiradas en el piso alrededor de él.

Se encendió otro cigarro y en la primera calada casi llegó a consumirlo hasta la mitad. La pequeña llama del cigarro era lo único que delataba su ubicación en aquella noche, acompañado como estaba por la oscuridad y sus insanos pensamientos. No sabía cómo, pero Sugimoto se había metido tan profundo en su cabeza, que no podía dejar de pensar en él. Había tenido la situación bajo control durante los meses en que habían coincidido en el bar para luego, tras varias cervezas, terminar teniendo sexo en algún hotel. En el trabajo apenas se veían, por lo que no les costó nada ocultar la relación; relación que en principio ni existía. Simplemente, eran dos sujetos que se juntaban a disfrutar de un poco de sexo casual. Pero después de varios meses con la misma rutina, un día Sugimoto dejó de ir al bar.

Simplemente, un día Sugimoto lo dejó.

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que Ogata sintiera que se habían desecho de él y eso sólo aumentó su locura. Él necesitaba respuestas. Necesitaba tenerlo de regreso.

Ogata no terminó de fumarse aquel último cigarro, sino que lo tiró al suelo y dejó que terminara de consumirse al viento. Atravesó el estacionamiento y se detuvo frente a una pequeña casa de dos pisos con un pequeño jardín lleno de flores de colores en la fachada. La reja que cercaba el jardín y toda la casa no tenía seguro, por lo que Ogata la abrió cuidadosamente para no producir ningún sonido. Luego atravesó el jardín y tocó la puerta.

Un minuto más tarde Sugimoto abrió la puerta y todo rastro de vida desapareció de su rostro.

-Hola -saludó Ogata, sonriendo con maña.

-¡O-Ogata! -logró tartamudear Sugimoto-. ¿Q-qué carajos haces aquí?

-No tenía nada que hacer, así que vine.

-¿Qué? -soltó Sugimoto, sin entender.

-Odio el frío -se quejó Ogata-. ¿No vas a invitarme a pasar?

-¡No!

-Me enfermaré y será tu culpa.

-¡¿Y a mí qué mierda me importa?!

-Shhhhhh, no hagas tanto ruido -dijo Ogata, llevándose un dedo a los labios-. ¿Acaso no sabes qué hora es? Vas a despertar a tus vecinos.

-¡Maldito gato mierdero! -insultó Sugimoto en un susurro-. ¡Está bien! Entra de una jodida vez.

Sugimoto se hizo a un lado para dejar que Ogata entrara a la casa.

-Siéntate en algún lado, pero no te pongas cómodo.

Sugimoto pasó junto a él y Ogata lo siguió a través del corto pasillo de bienvenida hasta llegar a una pequeña sala que compartía el ambiente con el comedor. La televisión estaba encendida, pero Sugimoto la apagó. Ogata prefirió sentarse en una de las sillas del comedor y antes de que Sugimoto se sentara frente a él, colocó boca abajo un portaretratos que estaba en una de las repisas cercanas.

-Linda casa -comentó Ogata, sonriendo.

-Pero no se admite animales.

-¿Ni siquiera un gatito?

-Especialmente gatos.

-Pues qué pena -dijo Ogata, acomodándose el cabello.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Sólo quiero hablar -mintió Ogata.

-Nos vimos en la mañana.

-Pero sólo hablamos de trabajo, según tú porque estábamos en el trabajo -dijo Ogata, tratando de hacer larga la explicación-. Y yo no quería hablar de trabajo.

-No tenías que venir hasta aquí para hablar… -Sugimoto se detuvo y pensó en lo que acababa de decir-. ¿Cómo supiste en dónde vivo?

-Me lo dijiste tú una vez.

-No es cierto.

-Claro que no -corroboró Ogata-. Saqué tus datos de Recursos Humanos.

-Serás desgraciado -se quejó Sugimoto-. Momento... Si leíste mi expediente también debiste ver mi número de celular.

-Sí. También lo tengo.

-¡¿Y entonces por qué no me llamaste?!

-Porque no es divertido el sexo telefónico.

-Pensaba que sólo querías hablar.

-No me enojo si tenemos sexo después.

-No.

-Bueno, también podemos tener sexo ahora y hablar después.

-Ogata, ¿por qué coño estás aquí?

-Vine a buscarte -respondió Ogata, clavándole la mirada encima-. Porque parece que a ti se te olvidó buscarme.

-Estuve ocupado -dijo Sugimoto, desviando la mirada.

-Con el trabajo no creo -se burló Ogata-. Ni siquiera has hecho horas extras las últimas semanas.

-¿Quieres dejar de expiarme?

-No -respondió Ogata-. Si tengo que hacer algo con mi tiempo libre prefiero invertirlo en ti.

-No necesito tanta atención.

-Yo sí.

-Ya me di cuenta -se quejó Sugimoto-. Un par de semanas sin ir a buscarte y te has puesto como un bastardo hijo de puta jodiendo por atención.

-Bueno, es culpa tuya. Debiste buscarme antes -reclamó Ogata-. ¿O ya te aburriste?

-Sólo estuve ocupado -repitió Sugimoto tras varios segundos de pensar en su respuesta.

-Ya veo -soltó Ogata, poco convencido-. ¿Y estás ocupado ahora? -agregó, frotando su pierna contra la de Sugimoto debajo de la mesa.

-Ogata, vete de una vez -dijo Sugimoto, poniéndose de pie y cortando el contacto-. Cuando pueda, te buscaré.

-Entiendo.

Ogata también se puso de pie, pero en vez de dirigirse a la salida, caminó hasta la pequeña repisa empotrada en la pared donde yacía el portaretratos boca abajo. Tan pronto lo tocó, empero, Sugimoto se adelantó y colocó su mano sobre el portaretratos, impidiendo que Ogata pudiera levantarlo para ver la fotografía.

-Vete -pidió Sugimoto.

Ogata se acomodó el cabello y sonrió antes de dar media vuelta y salir de la casa.

Por primera vez Ogata había ido a buscar a alguien y a cambio sólo había conseguido confirmar sus sospechas: se habían desecho de él.

* * *

 **Créditos**  
Agradecimiento a mi beta reader: Scyllua.

* * *

 **Notas**  
Sólo por el gusto de fangirlear se me ocurrió escribir este fic aunque tengo 4 fics LawLu de OP en proceso, pero en mi defensa no pude evitar pensar que bien podría inaugurar la categoría de Golden Kamuy en FFnet subiendo el primer fic ¡y en español! El momento de invadir de la red con mis desvaríos Kinkamunezcos ha llegado *insertar muchos brillos de colores*. A menos, claro está, que caiga redonda en algún otro fandom o suceda algo de magnitudes bíblicas en OP como un Kid vs Law x Luffy y me explote la cabeza.


	2. Capítulo 2

And if I threw you off  
I didn't intend to  
I'm just wondering do you feel me too  
And you've no idea what I'd do to you

 _Si te dejé confundido  
_ _No pretendí hacerlo  
_ _Sólo me preguntaba si también me sientes  
_ _No tienes idea de lo que te haría_

* * *

Por primera vez Ogata había ido a buscar a alguien y a cambio sólo había conseguido confirmar sus sospechas: se habían desecho de él.

Antes de abandonar el complejo residencial le dio una última mirada a la casa de Sugimoto: incluso antes de llamar a su puerta ya sospechaba qué estaba pasando. Si bien la casa era pequeña, tenía dos pisos, y aquello resultaba demasiado grande para una sola persona. Además, Sugimoto era un sujeto práctico y simple: un monoambiente le sería suficiente. Claro, siempre y cuando viviera solo.

Ogata se encendió un cigarro mientras recordaba el expediente que había conseguido del departamento de Recursos Humanos: allí se señalaba que Sugimoto no estaba casado ni tenía familia. Varios meses atrás, cuando comenzaron a _salir_ , Sugimoto le había contado que no salía con nadie más y que tampoco estaba en la búsqueda de pareja. Pero, claro, si Ogata se la pasaba mintiendo, nada le aseguraba que la gente no le mintiera a él.

Sin más, se alejó del lugar caminando en la oscuridad.

Ogata había dejado su auto estacionado a bastantes cuadras de ahí. No estaba familiarizado con la zona y no quería llamar a atención dando vueltas con el auto, así que había preferido buscar la casa de Sugimoto a pie. Aunque quizás sí debió encontrar un lugar más cercano para estacionarlo: justo en esos momentos sólo quería volver rápido a su casa y pretender que no le dolió que lo rechazaran.

Casi 40 minutos más tarde dio con su auto, se subió en él y condujo de regreso a casa.

Cuando llegó al edificio donde vivía simplemente aparcó el auto y subió al ascensor en estado de piloto automático. Se aflojó el nudo de la corbata; de pronto la ropa le incomodaba, sentía el aire demasiado húmedo y él comenzaba a enfriarse. El mundo le pareció una mierda. Él sólo quería hacerse un ovillo entre las mantas y dormir esperando que por la mañana todos estuviesen muertos. Pero al abrirse las puertas del ascensor reconoció de inmediato al sujeto que lo esperaba de pie cerca a la puerta de su departamento.

-Sé que tienes auto. ¿Cómo coño explicas que yo llegara antes si vine en bus? -increpó Sugimoto.

-Quizás atropellé a un par de personas en el camino y me tardé más de la cuenta deshaciéndome de los cuerpos.

-Creíble.

-¿Cómo supiste dónde vivo?

-Saqué tus datos de Recursos Humanos.

-No es cierto.

-Obviamente no. No soy un maldito acosador -explicó Sugimoto-. Me dijiste tu dirección una vez, no recuerdo cuándo.

-Eso creo que sí es cierto -dijo Ogata, haciendo memoria.

-¿No vas a preguntar qué hago aquí?

-Me decepcionaré si dices que has venido a hablar.

-No he venido a hablar.

Ogata abrió la puerta del departamento y, tan pronto ambos estuvieron dentro, se abalanzó sobre Sugimoto. La violencia con la que Ogata le quitó la ropa a Sugimoto provocó que éste terminara con varios cortes y arañazos. A duras penas lograron llegar hasta la habitación para caer torpemente sobre la cama; poco les faltó para tener sexo en el piso del recibidor. Cómodos sobre la espaciosa cama de Ogata, lo hicieron varias veces hasta quedar satisfechos. Desnudos, uno sobre el otro, se hacía obvio que tres semanas sin tocarse había sido demasiado tiempo para ambos.

* * *

Horas más tarde Ogata se despertó al sentir que estaba solo en la cama. Abrió los ojos y, tras unos segundos de esfuerzo, logró distinguir en la oscuridad de su habitación la silueta de Sugimoto.

-¿Qué haces?

-Busco el resto de mi ropa -respondió Sugimoto.

-Probablemente esté en el pasillo -comentó Ogata-. ¿Por qué la prisa? ¿Alguien te está esperando en casa?

-En unas horas entro al trabajo y tengo que ir por mi ropa.

-Puedo llevarte luego -insistió Ogata al notar que Sugimoto evitó responder su última pregunta.

-No, gracias -negó Sugimoto-. Vine por mi cuenta y me iré por mi cuenta.

Ogata torció una sonrisa con fastidio al entender porqué Sugimoto había ido a su casa por su cuenta en lugar de simplemente ir con él y subirse en su auto. Pero claro, nada en aquella relación podía ser así de simple y ambos eran demasiado orgullosos como para aceptar que el otro decidiera por ambos.

-¿Sigues ocupado? -preguntó Ogata.

-Sí.

-¿Tan ocupado como para no repetir lo de anoche?

-No, no tan ocupado -aclaró Sugimoto-. Pensaba pasarme por el bar a buscarte cuando tuviera tiempo, pero te adelantaste demasiado al ir a mi casa.

-¿Molesto?

-Un poco -afirmó Sugimoto-. Tienes mi número. No necesitas ir a buscarme.

-No quieres que vaya.

-Exacto. No quiero que vuelvas a ir a mi casa.

-Tus palabras duelen, Sugimoto -se quejó Ogata con maña-. Y éso que tú eres bienvenido aquí siempre que quieras venir.

-Si te jode es asunto tuyo. A mí me da igual hacerlo aquí o en un hotel -dijo Sugimoto-. En cualquier lugar que no sea mi casa.

-¿Algo más? -preguntó Ogata-. ¿También quieres que me levante y te haga el desayuno?

-No hace falta -respondió Sugimoto-. Yo ya me voy. Tú quédate hecho bolita en la cama, maldito gato engreído de mierda.

-Miuau -soltó Ogata, haciéndose un ovillo entre las sábanas.

Ogata permaneció en silencio y agudizó el oído para poder escuchar los últimos sonidos que delataran la presencia de Sugimoto en su departamento. Luego de escuchar la puerta cerrarse, volvió a quedarse dormido.

* * *

La terraza del piso 6 solía estar vacía temprano por la mañana porque todos en la compañía preferían estar en la cafetería desayunando, precisa razón por la cual Ogata aprovechaba ese momento de la mañana para fumar allí. El día anterior había decidido olvidar a propósito sus cigarros sólo para justificar su presencia en la cafetería y poder ver a Sugimoto, pero ya no necesitaba hacerlo.

-Hermano.

Ogata reconoció la voz que lo llamó, pero no se molestó en contestar.

-Buenos días -saludó el recién llegado, parándose junto a Ogata.

-Hola, Yuusaku -respondió Ogata, torciendo una sonrisa-. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Esparcir felicidad en el piso 13 no es suficiente para ti y tuviste que bajar al 6?

-La verdad es que vengo de la cafetería -respondió Yuusaku-. Como escuché que fuiste a tomar desayuno, hoy estuve esperándote para ver si podíamos desayunar juntos, pero no apareciste.

-Qué mala suerte.

-Hermano, nuestro padre estará en la ciudad el fin de semana.

-Mira, pues, tu suerte está mejorando: podrás ir a comer con él. Diviértanse, hagan como si yo no existiera y sean felices -agregó Ogata, sonriendo.

Ogata apagó el cigarro que tenía entre los dedos y se fue ignorando los gritos de su hermano, que le pedía que se quedara y hablaran un poco más.

* * *

Casi al final de la tarde el director Tsurumi y Tsukishima volvieron al piso 4 luego de un día saturado de reuniones para encontrar la oficina hecha un tiradero: los gemelos Nikaido habían movido sus escritorios a modo de barricada contra el escritorio de Ogata y el espacio de trabajo de este último estaba lleno de basura. Bolas y aviones de papel invadían la superficie de su escritorio y un perímetro de dos metros a la redonda.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí? -preguntó Tsukishima.

-¡Director Tsurumi! -gritó Koito, dándoles la bienvenida-. ¿Qué tal estuvieron las reuniones?

-Todo bien -respondió Tsurumi.

-Vinieron de otros pisos preguntando por usted, pero dijeron que no era nada urgente -informó Koito al tiempo que estrujaba una hoja de papel, la hacía una bola compacta y se la lanzaba a Ogata, quien la esquivó sin problemas a pesar de no despegar su vista de la pantalla de su computadora-. También vino Hanazawa del piso 13.

-Supongo que eso explica el mal humor de Ogata -dijo Tsurumi.

-Director Tsurumi, ¿es cierto que Hanazawa y Ogata son hermanos? -preguntó uno de los gemelos Nikaido antes de lanzar un avión de papel que Ogata también esquivó.

-Sí, es cierto.

-¿A qué vino Hanazawa? -preguntó Tsukishima-. Aparte de a verle la cara a Ogata. Con toda seguridad es el único que vendría a eso.

Ogata asomó su cabeza por encima del monitor y le levantó el dedo medio a Tsukishima.

-Vino a informar que el proyecto 44 se ha reactivado -explicó Koito-. Y también le trajo cafecito con lechecita a Ogata.

En ese preciso momento una lata de café con leche impactó contra la cabeza de Koito y lo mandó a volar contra el escritorio de Tanigaki, quien felizmente no estaba presente en esos momentos.

-El proyecto 44 era de Ogata -recordó Tsukishima-. Ha estado parado durante meses. Resulta sospechoso que lo activen ahora sin organizar ni una sola reunión previa.

-Se saltaron la reunión de coordinación y quieren el informe y la proyección anual para la siguiente semana -informó Ogata.

-¿Y para cuándo lo tendrás? -preguntó Tsurumi.

-Ya lo estoy acabando.

-¡Eres tan eficiente que me das asco! -chilló Koito, sobándose un lado de la cabeza-. _¡DirectorTsurumidetodasformasesemalditobastardoesunputoproblemaparanuestrodepartamento!_

-Más lento -pidió Tsurumi-. Pero, a fin de cuentas, nos conviene más tener a Ogata con nosotros que en contra.

-La competencia paga más -dijo Ogata.

-¿Ah, sí? -soltó Tsurumi-. Vaya, a Hijikata no se le escapa nada.

-¡¿Qué?! -chilló Koito-. ¡No te atrevas a traicionar al director Tsurumi!

-¿Yo? ¿ _Traicionar_? ¿Cómo creeeeeees?

Koito estaba pasándole unas hojas de papel a Tsukishima para que también le lanzara algo a Ogata cuando fueron interrumpidos por el recién llegado Sugimoto.

-Hola a todos -saludó Sugimoto-. Y quiero que sepan que si éste no fuera el piso de Innovación, me preocuparía por el estado del lugar.

-Estamos fomentando el trabajo en equipo con Ogata -explicó Koito-. Ten, únete a la proactividad de nuestro grupo.

Koito le lanzó una bola de papel a Ogata que él volvió a esquivar. A continuación, el moreno le pasó una hoja estrujada a Sugimoto para que también lo intentara.

-Sugimoto El Inmortal -saludó Tsurumi-. ¿Qué te trae a las profundidades del piso 4?

-Vine a entregar el informe de Crédito y Cobranzas que pidieron -respondió Sugimoto, lanzándole una bola de papel a Ogata.

-¿Ese informe no tenía que hacerlo Shiraishi? -cuestionó Tsukishima.

-Y él lo ha hecho -afirmó Sugimoto-. Pero como escuchó que Ogata estaba de mal humor me pidió que lo trajera yo. A cambio él pagará mis cervezas en la noche.

-Creo que te han estafado, Sugimoto -dijo Tsukishima-. Verle la cara a Ogata cuesta mucho más que eso.

-Entonces revisa el informe antes de que me arrepienta de haber venido.

-Me sorprende lo rápido que vuelan las noticias en este lugar -comentó Tsukishima.

-Me es imposible pensar que no sabes que esta área es la menos querida de toda la compañía. Cualquier cosa que pase aquí es de interés público.

-Además, todos odian a Ogata -agregó Koito-. Sólo el director Tsurumi es lo suficientemente noble como para mantenerlo en su equipo.

Mientras que el director Tsurumi pasó a encerrarse en su oficina antes de que Koito sufriera algún repentino ataque de amor hacia él, Tsukishima fue a encontrar un sitio en donde sentarse para revisar el informe que le entregara Sugimoto. Entre tanto, Ogata seguía trabajando en su computadora, aunque de cuando en cuando miraba de reojo a Sugimoto. Le llamaba la atención que tuviera el cuello totalmente envuelto en la bufanda: ni siquiera bajo nieve lo había visto así.

-Koito, hazme el favor de conseguir alguna silla para Sugimoto -pidió Tsukishima-. No esperaba que hicieran su propio análisis de datos.

-Y siendo sincero, no creo que lo haya hecho Shiraishi -comentó Sugimoto-. Creo que lo ha ayudado Ushiyama. Su último acto de amor por el equipo.

-¿Qué significa eso? -preguntó Tsukishima-. ¿Ushiyama piensa irse?

-Así es. Se irá con el viejo Hijikata -informó Sugimoto-. La verdad, creo que siempre estuvo con él y que vino a pasar vacaciones aquí para saber cómo estábamos moviéndonos. Y, bueno, a mí no me interesan sus entretejes políticos o sus mañas de espionaje, pero nadie puede decir que Ushiyama no hizo un excelente trabajo aquí.

-Con suerte y Hijikata también se lleva a Ogata -comentó Koito, empujándole a Sugimoto una silla con ruedas-. Por cierto, Sugimoto, ¿por qué andas en plan de tamal?

-¿Qué? -soltó Sugimoto, sentándose en la silla.

-No me digas que tu novia se emocionó y te ha dejado un chupetón.

-¡Claro que no! -negó Sugimoto.

Aunque Sugimoto se apuró en negarlo, Koito fue más rápido que él. Tras forcejear un rato logró quitarle la bufanda, dejando al descubierto su cuello lleno de arañazos y marcas.

-Carajo, Sugimoto, ¿alguien trató de ahorcarte o qué mierda? -preguntó Koito.

-¡Trae aquí! -gritó Sugimoto, quitándole su bufanda de las manos-. Sólo fue un maldito gato.

Ogata torció una sonrisa al escucharlo y se acomodó el cabello, pero no agregó nada a la conversación.

-¿Y qué trataste de hacer? ¿Bañarlo con agua fría? -se rio Koito.

-De haberlo intentado seguro me mataba -se quejó Sugimoto.

-Sugimoto -llamó Tsukishima-, el informe está bastante completo y todo está en orden, pero me tomará más tiempo el corroborar los datos finales del análisis.

-No hay problema. El trato terminaba en que debía regresar con la confirmación de que todo estaba en orden -dijo Sugimoto, poniéndose de pie y acomodándose la bufanda-. Bueno, me largo.

Koito le alcanzó unas cuantas bolas de papel y ambos se las lanzaron a Ogata, quien en consecuencia no pudo esquivarlas todas.

-¿No han pensando en intentar con algo más letal? -preguntó Sugimoto.

-El director Tsurumi no nos deja -se quejó uno de los gemelos.

-Puedes intentarlo con esto -dijo Koito, ofreciéndole la lata de café con leche que Ogata le había lanzado a él previamente.

-Hey, este café es rico -comentó Sugimoto al recibir la lata-. Es un desperdicio usarla con Ogata.

-Cualquier cosa es un desperdicio con Ogata.

-¿Dónde la conseguiste? -preguntó Sugimoto-. Es una marca difícil de encontrar en las máquinas.

-La trajo alguien del piso 13.

-Debió ser Hanazawa.

-Precisamente él -confirmó Koito.

-Y como nadie parece estar interesado en ella, me la llevo. Adiós.

A unos metros de distancia Ogata había dejado de trabajar en su computadora tras escuchar que Sugimoto conocía a Yuusaku. Enterarse de ese detalle no le estaba haciendo ni puta gracia.

* * *

Sugimoto llevaba unos cinco minutos sentado a la mesa de aquel pequeño restaurante al que solía ir a cenar con Shiraishi cuando salían tarde de la oficina. Por alguna razón, Shiraishi le había escrito un mensaje diciéndole que se adelantara y que él lo alcanzaría luego, y Sugimoto no quería sospechar que fuese un intento de huída porque el trato había sido que él pagaría por las cervezas de esa cena.

-Hola -saludó Ogata, sentándose a la mesa con él.

-¡O-Ogata! -tartamudeó Sugimoto-. ¿Qué coño haces aquí?

-Pasaba por aquí y como te vi solo, decidí entrar a hacerte compañía.

-No, gracias -se apuró en decir Sugimoto-. Y no estoy solo.

-Claro que no. Ahora estás conmigo -dijo Ogata-. Y por cierto que Shiraishi dice que no podrá venir.

-¿Qué? -soltó Sugimoto-. No me digas que fuiste a amenazarlo.

-Qué va. Se lo pedí por favor.

-Ogata…

-Y luego amenacé con matarlo, pero se lo dije amablemente.

-Ogata… -repitió Sugimoto, con una vena hinchándose en su sien-. ¿Qué quieres?

-Sabes qué quiero -respondió Ogata, sonriendo con malicia-. Pero aquí no creo que nos dejen, así que por ahora sólo me interesa hablar.

-Pensé que ya habíamos aclarado las cosas.

-Pues sí. Por eso vine a hablar de otro asunto -dijo Ogata-. ¿Cómo es que estás ocupado para mí pero tienes una cita con Shiraishi?

-No es una cita -aclaró Sugimoto-. Íbamos a hablar de trabajo.

-Bueno, si es así, podemos hablar de trabajo también -ofreció Ogata-. Casualmente trabajamos en el mismo lugar.

-No debí ir al piso 4 en la tarde -se lamentó Sugimoto.

-Hablando de tu visita, ¿cómo es que conoces a Hanazawa Yuusaku?

-¿Eh? Pues porque Crédito y Cobranzas recibe apoyo del área de Asuntos Legales -explicó Sugimoto-. De hecho, Hanazawa nos ha ayudado bastante las últimas semanas.

-Ya veo -dijo Ogata, aceptando la explicación-. Odio la idea de que podrían hacerse _cercanos,_ así que no quiero que hables con él.

-¿Qué? -escupió Sugimoto-. ¿A ti qué coño te pasa?

-Estoy celoso.

-¡¿Qué?! -soltó Sugimoto en un pequeño grito que no pudo contener-. Deja de joder, Ogata.

Sugimoto se acomodó la bufanda y Ogata entendió que estaba a punto de irse.

-Es mi hermano -explicó Ogata.

-¿Qué?

-Hanazawa Yuusaku es mi hermano.

-Dijiste que tu hermano murió en un accidente de tránsito -le recordó Sugimoto.

-Mentí.

-Serás desgraciado -se quejó Sugimoto-. Hanazawa siempre habla bien de ti. Pensaba que era porque te admiraba por tu trabajo como analista de proyectos y que no te conocía bien... Pero si es tu hermano, entonces sí sabe lo maldito que eres.

-Bastante bien.

-Y aun así te quiere.

-Yo sólo quiero que se vaya de la ciudad -dijo Ogata-. Se supone que vino temporalmente a nuestra sede. Ya va siendo tiempo de que se largue.

-¿Por qué eres tan desgraciado con la gente?

-A ti te trato bien.

-Pero yo no soy el único que vive en este planeta -rebatió Sugimoto-. ¡Además, ni siquiera me tratas bien! Sólo no me tratas demasiado mal.

-Es un buen comienzo -se defendió Ogata-. Si tanto te molesta, podemos mejorarlo. ¿No vas a dejar que te invite las cervezas?

-¿Estás seguro?

-Claro. Sé a cuánto asciende tu sueldo y yo gano el doble.

-¡No me refiero a eso! -aclaró Sugimoto-. ¿Está bien que nos vean juntos?

-Sí, claro -confirmó Ogata-. El que alguien de la oficina nos vea cenar juntos es lo de menos. Estoy seguro de que para estos momentos Shiraishi ya habrá abierto la boca. No me sorprendería que para mañana todos se sepan el chisme.

-¿Por qué tuviste que amenazarlo? -se quejó Sugimoto.

-Porque quería que cenaras conmigo y no con él.

-Maldito gato de mierda. ¿Cuánta más atención necesitas tener para estar tranquilo?

-Toda.

-Pues no vas a tenerla toda. Te conformas con lo que te doy o terminamos con esto.

-¿Es una amenaza?

-Es lo que quieres que sea. Decide.

-¿Estás saliendo con alguien más?

-No.

-¿Y entonces por qué tengo que compartirte?

-¿Significa que terminamos con esto?

-Está bien, será como tú quieres -aceptó Ogata-. Y cuando quieras prestarme atención, búscame.

* * *

 **Créditos**  
Agradecimiento a mi beta reader: Scyllua.

* * *

 **Notes**  
By the way, my beta reader has translated this fic into English (because for the first time I'm writing about a pairing that she also likes, haha). Her nick is Scyllua and the fic keeps the same name (Falling In) in Archive of Our Own: archiveofourown org / works / 16961019

 **Notas**  
Por cierto, me pareció que los reviews que recibí son de lectores cuya lengua materna no es español por lo que anuncio que mi beta reader ha traducido este fic al inglés y lo ha publicado en su cuenta de Archive of Our Own. Pueden buscarla con el nick de Scyllua, el fic tiene el mismo nombre (Falling In) o al link de: archiveofourown org / works / 16961019

* * *

 **Reviews**

 **Guest 01** , hola. Gracias por escribirme un review y no te preocupes: el fic tendrá 5 capítulos y un happy end. También estoy pensando en escribir una continuación pero mi falta de ganas es un problema orz

 **haruaji11** , a mí también me decepcionó que no hubieran fics aquí en FFnet, de hecho: tuve que pedir que agregaran la categoría para subir mi fic. Mi plan es seguir escribiendo fics para que no sea la única historia.

 **Guest 02** , hola, gracias por el review. De hecho mi beta reader ha traducido mi fic y ya lo publicó en Archive of Our Own (incluso ha publicado hasta el capítulo 3, jaja). Si prefieres leerlo en inglés puedes ir a buscar el fic a AO3 porque yo sólo escribo en español orz


	3. Capítulo 3

And, yes, I ought to know better  
And I thought it through  
But I can't shake the need to please you  
Tell me what you need  
I'll give it to you

 _Y sí, debería saberlo mejor  
_ _Y lo pensé bien  
_ _Pero no puedo quitarme de encima la necesidad de complacerte  
_ _Dime qué necesitas  
_ _Te lo daré_

* * *

Hacía bastante tiempo que Ogata no iba al trabajo a trabajar, al menos no con tanta determinación.

-Ogata -llamó Tsurumi.

El mencionado sólo se limitó a asomar la vista por encima de la pantalla de su computadora.

-Asuntos Legales está impresionado por el reporte que entregaste en la mañana. Más aun porque lo esperaban para la siguiente semana.

-De nada.

-Significa que no tienes nada qué hacer hasta la siguiente semana -continuó Tsurumi-. Entonces, ¿qué estás haciendo ahora? Llevas toda la mañana en tu escritorio y pareciera que estás trabajando. Y para colmo, trabajando duro.

-Siempre lo hago.

-Mentira -dijeron Koito, Tsukishima y los gemelos Nikaido.

-Escuché rumores que decían que Hanazawa estaba revisando los proyectos que el área de Legales había dejado congelados y que era probable que reviviese varios -informó Tsurumi-. Casualmente, la mayor parte de esos proyectos los estabas supervisando tú.

-¿El oído le alcanza para escuchar lo que sucede en el piso 13? -se burló Ogata.

-Más o menillo -rio Tsurumi-. He de suponer que los rumores son ciertos y estás avanzando.

-Quizás.

-Tanta productividad y devoción por el trabajo me hacen sospechar que vas a renunciar.

-Lo haré si Hanazawa solicita traslado a esta área.

-¡Por favor, director Tsurumi! ¡Consiga que Hanazawa venga! -pidió Koito.

-Hanazawa no ha solicitado nada -dijo Tsurumi.

-Aún -corrigió Ogata.

-Correcto. Aún no ha solicitado nada.

-Ya escribí mi carta de renuncia -anunció Ogata.

Ogata sacó una hoja de uno de los cajones de su escritorio y se la dio a Tsurumi.

-No está firmada -señaló Tsurumi después de leer el documento.

-Aún -indicó Ogata.

-Entonces es como si no existiera.

El director Tsurumi dobló la hoja una y otra vez hasta su mínima expresión y luego la rompió, lanzando al aire cientos de pequeños pedacitos a modo de confetti que quedó regado por toda la oficina. Sin perder tiempo, Koito comenzó a recolectar todos los pedazos. Con el poco cariño que todos sabían que le tenía a Ogata, era seguro que intentaría reconstruir la carta de renuncia y hacer que la firmara.

-Tenía entendido que Hanazawa sólo estaría en esta sede temporalmente -comentó Tsukishima.

-Así es -confirmó Tsurumi-. Pero escuché que pidió prolongar su estancia aquí.

-Qué buen oído tiene -dijo Ogata.

-Muy bueno -corroboró Tsurumi-. También alcancé a oírte cenar anoche con Sugimoto.

Toda el área de Innovación se quedó de piedra al escuchar aquello.

-No es cierto -negó Ogata.

En ese momento, Sugimoto entró en la oficina. Todos los presentes lo miraron con una atención sobrehumana, pero nadie dijo nada.

-No veo que estén haciendo nada, pero al mismo tiempo parece como si estuvieran jodidamente ocupados con algo -dijo al fin Sugimoto-. Así que hagan como si yo nunca hubiera estado aquí.

Antes de que pudiera huir, empero, el director Tsurumi lo detuvo.

-Sugimoto, ¿por qué la prisa? Siempre eres bienvenido en el área de Innovación. ¿No te interesa un traslado?

-No, gracias -negó de inmediato Sugimoto.

-Vaya, nunca me habían rechazado con tanta rapidez -rio Tsurumi-. ¿Al menos puedo saber por qué?

-Porque tiene al bastardo de Ogata en su equipo.

-Comprensible -corroboró Tsukishima.

-Qué feas palabras, Sugimoto -soltó con sorna Ogata-. Y eso que ayer me ofrecí a invitarte un par de cervezas en la cena.

-¡Dijiste que no habían cenado juntos! -reclamó Koito, quien seguía recolectando papelitos.

-Dije que no era cierto que el director Tsurumi pudiera escucharnos -corrigió Ogata.

Sugimoto se llevó una mano al rostro mientras una vena comenzaba a hincharse peligrosamente en su cabeza.

-Y, bueno, ¿qué tal la cena? -preguntó Tsurumi.

-Bien -dijo Ogata.

-Mal -dijo Sugimoto.

-Ogata, estoy seguro de que sabes que tu mitomanía te convierte en un ser sin credibilidad -señaló Tsurumi, apoyando implícitamente la versión de Sugimoto-. Espero que no haya intentado matarte durante la cena.

-A mí no, pero lo intentó con Shiraishi antes.

-Ah, sí, también escuché eso.

-Si aparezco muerto en alguna zanja con un tiro en la cabeza espero que sepan que fue Ogata -dijo Sugimoto-. Tsukishima, vine porque llamaste a Shiraishi y comprenderás que él no quiere bajar a verle la cara a Ogata.

-Hay muy pocos que querrían. De hecho, sólo se me ocurre un nombre -dijo Tsukishima-. Toma. Éste es el balance final de los datos del reporte de ayer. Gracias por el esfuerzo.

-De nada y adiós.

Tan pronto como Tsukishima le alcanzó los documentos y Sugimoto los tuvo entre las manos, salió huyendo del lugar.

-Ogata -recriminó Tsukishima-, Sugimoto me agrada. ¿Por qué estás intentando hacerle la vida miserable?

-Todos ustedes también me agradan -dijo Ogata, sonriendo-. Por eso quiero hacerles la vida miserable. Yo no tengo favoritos: los trato a todos mal por igual.

* * *

Sugimoto había escogido la terraza del piso 6 en vez de la cafetería para comer la hamburguesa que tenía como almuerzo porque estaba cansado de que lo bombardearan con preguntas sobre el chisme de que había cenado la noche anterior con Ogata. Lo cual era cierto a medias, pero de todas formas él no quería darse la molestia de explicar porqué. Además, sabía perfectamente que Ogata, por mucho que quisiera joderlo, no se arriesgaría a aparecerse en la terraza durante el refrigerio so peligro de cruzarse con su hermano.

-Hey, Sugimoto.

Sugimoto levantó la cabeza al escuchar que lo llamaban y reconoció con facilidad a Tanigaki acercándose a él. Era imposible no verlo.

-Tanigaki, hola. ¿Todo bien? He estado pasándome por Innovación últimamente y no te he visto.

-Sí, todo bien. Me ha tocado estar fuera en reuniones con proveedores y clientes externos.

-Suena a que has estado muy ocupado.

-Bastante -dijo Tanigaki, sentándose junto a Sugimoto-. En verdad, era trabajo para Ogata porque es quien tiene más tiempo libre, pero ya te imaginas cómo podría resultar enviarlo a él a una reunión.

-Me imagino.

-Cuando volví a la oficina me dijeron que ha estado especialmente jodido contigo.

-Es un dolor de culo.

-El director Tsurumi me ha pedido que alivie tu dolor.

-¿Te ha enviado a sobarme? -se burló Sugimoto.

-Ya quisieras -rio Tanigaki-. La siguiente vez que necesites algo de Innovación ya no tienes que ir en persona. Sólo llámame y yo subiré a buscarte -explicó, para alivio de Sugimoto-. No quiero ni imaginarme qué mierda te ha estado haciendo Ogata para que el director Tsurumi me haya pedido que te ayude con eso.

-Precisamente eso -corroboró Sugimoto-. Tú en verdad no quieres imaginártelo. Vivirás mejor así.

-Y éso que eres el único de Crédito y Cobranzas que puede trabajar con Ogata. No me sorprende que todos te pidan que bajes a vernos cuando alguien tiene un pendiente.

-Ushiyama también podía, pero se irá a fin de mes.

-Sí, me enteré. Lamento que el piso 7 pierda a Ushiyama -dijo Tanigaki-. Al menos, ya no tienes que aguantar a Ogata justamente ahora que está de peor humor. Ni idea de porqué está tan obsesionado con hacer todo el trabajo que se ha echado encima él solo si nadie se lo ha pedido.

-¿Tiene que ver con Asuntos Legales?

-Sí. ¿Cómo sabes?

-Porque odia a Hanazawa -explicó Sugimoto-. Seguramente el desgraciado de Ogata está haciendo el trabajo antes de que Hanazawa se lo pida para evitarse el tener que trabajar juntos.

-No sé si preguntarte porqué Ogata odia específicamente a Hanazawa si él ya detesta a todo el mundo.

-Hanazawa es su hermano.

-¿En serio? -se sorprendió Tanigaki-. Me dijo que su hermano había muerto de una enfermedad cuando eran niños.

-Ese idiota se la pasa matando a su hermano -se quejó Sugimoto.

* * *

El viernes por la noche Ogata fue el último en salir del piso 4. Llevaba toda la maldita semana trabajando en los reportes que estaba seguro Yuusaku iba a pedirle en cualquier momento y quería ahorrarse el esfuerzo de tener que pasar tiempo de calidad con él. Pero a pesar de todo, en su locura estaba un poco agradecido con su hermano porque le había dado algo en qué ocupar su mente y evitar así pensar en Sugimoto.

La última charla que habían tenido se resumía en que Sugimoto quería cortar la relación, pero Ogata se negaba a que aquello sucediera. Y si para evitarlo tenía que aceptar las condiciones de Sugimoto, entonces lo haría.

Ogata estaba dispuesto a complacerlo si a cambio podía tenerlo a su lado un poco más.

Mientras Ogata esperaba que el ascensor llegase hasta el sótano 2 -donde había estacionado su auto-, jugaba con el celular que tenía en las manos. Había querido llamar a Sugimoto las noches anteriores, pero de alguna manera pudo contenerse. Le había dicho que esperaría a que él lo buscara, aunque por supuesto que Ogata no tenía intención alguna de cumplir su palabra: lo único que lo detenía era la amenaza de Sugimoto de terminar la relación, palabras que Ogata se estaba tomando en serio.

Ya en el sótano 2 encontró un pequeño trozo de papel colocado en el parabrisas de su auto. Lo cogió sin demasiado interés, pero tras leer la nota se echó a reír. El mensaje sólo decía _"no tengo tu puto número"_.

Ogata esperó hasta una luz roja para llamar a Sugimoto.

-¿Hola?

-Hola.

-Ah, tú -soltó Sugimoto, reconociendo la voz de inmediato.

-Sí, yo -confirmó él-. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Estabas esperando que alguien más te llamara?

-No. Desde que todos en la oficina creen que estás divirtiéndote haciéndome la vida miserable, nadie se me acerca. Gracias a ti ahora tengo lepra y estoy seguro de que el único que lo encuentra gracioso eres tú.

-Qué va.

-¿Dónde estás?

-Acabo de salir de la oficina.

-¿Tan tarde? Veo que Tanigaki no exageraba al decir que estabas trabajando duro.

-¿Él dijo eso?

-¿Qué? ¿No lo sabes? Tsurumi se compadeció de mi estado y mandó a Tanigaki a trabajar conmigo.

-Oh, de razón dejaste de ir a la oficina -comentó Ogata, atando cabos-. ¿Los prefieres altos y musculosos?

-Los prefiero sin intenciones de provocarme enfermedades infecciosas a distancia, gracias.

-¿Estás ocupado hoy?

-No.

-Llegaré a mi casa en unos 20 minutos -estimó Ogata-. A menos que quieras que pase por ti.

-No hace falta.

Sugimoto cortó la llamada y Ogata condujo el resto del trayecto que le faltaba ligeramente confundido. Le agradaba la idea de tener a Sugimoto en su cama aquella noche, pero le sorprendió que realmente hubiera terminado buscándolo. Algo dentro de él lo hacía sospechar que en verdad había cortado la relación.

Por más que Ogata dijese que aceptaba sus condiciones y que lo esperaría, se había quedado con un sabor amargo en la boca que no podía quitarse.

Sugimoto tocó a su puerta 20 minutos después de que él llegara.

-¿Acabas de llegar? -preguntó Sugimoto en cuanto Ogata le abrió.

-¿Quieres cronometrarme?

-Pasa que ni siquiera te has quitado la corbata.

-¿Esperabas encontrarme desnudo?

-¿Por qué no?

-Me da frío.

-Maldito gato.

-¿Y, entonces? -apuró Ogata-. ¿Qué cuenta Tanigaki? ¿Las cosas van bien?

-Las cosas van perfectamente bien cuando tú no estás involucrado en la ecuación.

-No lo había notado.

En la cocina, mientras Ogata terminaba de lavar el plato que había recogido de la mesa, Sugimoto se preguntó si en verdad lo había usado para comer algo, ya que le pareció que estaba completamente limpio. Luego de terminar con el trasto, Ogata preparó un poco de café y le ofreció una taza.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Ogata al notar que Sugimoto lo miraba con atención.

-¿Qué cosa comes?

-Comida.

-Nunca te he visto comer nada.

-Solo a ti.

Sugimoto se atoró con el café que estaba tomando.

-¿Por qué preguntas? -dijo Ogata, divertido viendo a Sugimoto ponerse rojo-. ¿Traes hambre?

-Estaba preguntando en serio.

-Y yo respondí en serio -reveló Ogata-. Sé que disfrutas verme cuando te la chupo.

-¡Basta! -gritó Sugimoto, totalmente rojo.

-Puedes continuar con tu café.

Desconfiado, Sugimoto procedió a tomar su café a sorbos muy pequeños y sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Ogata.

-¿Por qué preguntas sobre mis tendencias alimenticias?

-Porque nunca te he visto comer. ¡Comer comida! -especificó Sugimoto.

-Pues, hace unos días pudiste verme, pero no quisiste cenar conmigo.

-Te recuerdo que fuiste tú el que se paró y se largó del restaurante.

-En mi mente fuiste tú.

-Claramente estás mal de la cabeza.

-Un poquito.

-Hanazawa me buscó al día siguiente.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque escuchó que algún imbécil amenazó a Shiraishi para ir a cenar conmigo y luego me dejó tirado.

-En mi mente tú me dejaste tirado a mí.

-Está claro que tu mente no sintoniza con la misma realidad en la que el resto de todos nosotros existimos.

-¿Qué le dijiste a Yuusaku?

-La verdad -respondió Sugimoto-. La verdad de la realidad en la que todos vivimos, menos tú. -Ogata terminó de beberse su café, pero miraba su taza vacía como si estuviera esperando que algo apareciera en el fondo-. Me buscó en la cafetería a la hora del almuerzo y me preguntó por ti. Se presentó como tu hermano, aunque ya nos conocíamos porque trabajamos juntos en algunos proyectos. Pensaba que era algún tipo de secreto, pero él lo dijo despreocupadamente frente a un montón de gente.

-Yuusaku está muy orgulloso de su hermano mayor.

-Lo sé -dijo Sugimoto-. Y eso me preocupa.

-Quizás Yuusaku también viva en otra realidad.

-Una en donde tú eres igual de lindo que él.

-Oh, ¿así es como te gustan? -soltó Ogata con sorna-. ¿Lindos y perfectos?

-Sí, claro. Por eso estoy en tu casa ahora.

Ogata se abalanzó sobre Sugimoto en un movimiento tan ágil que este último sólo reaccionó cuando sintió la lengua de Ogata contra la suya. Sugimoto perdió el equilibrio y aunque trató de evitarlo, la taza que había estado sosteniendo cayó al suelo, rompiéndose. El estrépito hizo que Ogata interrumpiera su ataque sorpresa.

-Lo siento -se disculpó Sugimoto.

-No importa -dijo Ogata, colgándose del cuello de Sugimoto mientras le incrustaba las uñas encima-. Tengo frío -dijo, aferrándose a él-. Caliéntame.

* * *

Sugimoto se esforzó por realizar el mínimo de movimientos para salir de la cama sin despertar a Ogata, pero el muy maldito tenía el sueño jodidamente ligero. En verdad era un maldito gato.

-Es sábado -dijo Ogata-. No trabajas los sábados.

-Tú tampoco, así que vuelve a dormirte y si puedes, que sean 18 horas seguidas, como hacen todos los gatos.

-Quédate.

-Tengo algo que hacer.

-¿Todo el día? Porque no son ni las cuatro de la mañana.

-Sí, todo el día.

-Pues qué ocupado.

Sugimoto no respondió a las provocaciones de Ogata y continuó vistiéndose.

-Te escuché quedando con una mujer para hoy.

Con ese último comentario Ogata consiguió que Sugimoto se girara para verlo; aunque la habitación estaba a oscuras, el gato podía sentir la mirada irascible de su amante. Ogata no era estúpido, sabía cuánto callarse y tampoco quería que Sugimoto sacara el tema de terminar con la relación.

-Tranquilo, me quedaré aquí todo el día -dijo Ogata, acomodándose entre las sábanas-. No volveré a buscarte a tu casa.

Sugimoto no agregó nada más. Recogió toda su ropa, terminó de vestirse y se fue.

* * *

Era casi mediodía y Ogata estaba fumando el segundo cigarro frente a la casa de Sugimoto.

Ogata había prometido no volver a ir a su casa, pero él era un traidor y, por lo tanto, era culpa de Sugimoto por haberle creído. Y aunque parecía un simple capricho, él necesitaba estar ahí. Necesitaba saber. Ogata era consciente de que Sugimoto lo había buscado la noche anterior para tenerlo mínimamente tranquilo y así mantenerlo alejado de su casa todo el fin de semana. Le eran indiferente las razones por las cuales Sugimoto había terminado en su cama porque a él sólo le importaba el tenerlo ahí, pero los celos eran otro asunto: Ogata necesitaba saber quién era la mujer con la que tenía que compartir a Sugimoto.

Antes de que aquel segundo cigarro terminara de consumirse, la puerta de la casa de Sugimoto se abrió y salió una niña de cabello oscuro y ojos azules. Ogata la miró con interés y ella le devolvió la misma mirada.

* * *

 **Créditos**  
Agradecimientos a mi beta reader: Scyllua.

* * *

Reviews  
 **ShadesOfThunder** , hola, gracias por dejarme el comentario. Ogata también es mi personaje favorito, en verdad me costó decidirme porque me gustan mucho Hijikata y ¡Tsurumiiiiii-chuuuui! Siento una tremenda debilidad por los viejos homicidas de esta historia, pero el gato les ganó.


	4. Capítulo 4

Come lie with me  
And then let me touch you for hours on  
And steal a little piece of happiness

 _Ven a echarte conmigo  
_ _Y luego déjame tocarte durante horas  
_ _Y robar un pedacito de felicidad_

* * *

Ogata se acomodó el cabello.

Tenía a unos metros de él a una niña que acababa de salir de casa de Sugimoto. Había tenido lugar la resolución menos probable que había imaginado para la situación. Y había imaginado muchas, pero de todas formas le costaba creer que Sugimoto tuviera una hija. La información que manejaba el área de Recursos Humanos era difícil de falsificar porque contaban con los códigos y registros del seguro de Sugimoto y él, además, mantenía un seguro individual: no estaba casado ni tenía familia.

Ogata volvió a acomodarse el cabello.

Bien podía ser la hija de su novia, pero aquella teoría también tenía sus lagunas: Sugimoto no era la clase de personas que se complicaran la vida deliberadamente. Si tenía novia y su novia tenía una hija, ¿para qué complicarse la existencia conservándolo a él de amante? Ogata era perfectamente consciente de que el único momento en que era bueno era cuando estaba en la cama: todo el resto del tiempo era un perfecto bastardo hijo de puta. Por eso Sugimoto era especial: podía aguantarlo dentro y fuera de la cama. El que tuviese una novia formal y a él de amante representaba demasiado esfuerzo e incluso rayaba en el suicidio: Sugimoto sabía que así como Ogata se había aparecido en su casa, también podía ir a buscar a su dichosa novia y contarle la verdad sólo por el placer de ver el mundo arder.

Ogata se acomodó el cabello por tercera vez.

Él y Sugimoto estaban por llegar al octavo mes de su relación y nunca habían tenido problemas de disponibilidad hasta tres semanas atrás, lo que quería decir que Sugimoto había conseguido novia recientemente. Si Ogata tenía razón con esta última hipótesis, entonces eso explicaba porqué Sugimoto había tratado de terminar la relación sólo ahora.

Tras salir de sus pensamientos, le sorprendió ver que la niña atravesó el jardín, abrió la reja que cercaba la propiedad y, una vez frente a él, estiró una mano hacia su rostro.

-Agáchate, que no te alcanzo.

Ogata obedeció, inclinándose ligeramente hacia la niña para que ella pasara la mano por su cabello. Pareció divertirse y repitió el gesto varias veces, como si estuviera acariciando un gatito.

-Tu cabello es muy suave -dijo al cabo de un rato-. De razón no dejabas de tocártelo.

Ogata sólo sonrió. Había perdido la cuenta de cuánto rato llevaban mirándose.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó ella-. Pareces perdido.

-Un poco -mintió Ogata-. Estoy buscando la casa de Sugimoto.

-Entonces no estás perdido -dijo ella, señalando la casa-. Pero justo ahora él está en la ducha otra vez.

-¿Otra vez?

-Me dijo que tomó una ducha temprano por la mañana, pero acaba de meterse al baño de nuevo.

-Ya veo.

-¿Quién eres tú? -preguntó la niña-. Yo soy Asirpa.

-Ogata.

-¿Ogata? -repitió Asirpa, ladeando la cabeza-. ¿El mismo Ogata del cual Shiraishi siempre está hablando?

-Probablemente.

-Pues le caes muy mal -confesó Asirpa-. Aunque en el fondo pareciera que te tiene un poco de miedo también.

-No sé porqué -comentó Ogata, sonriendo.

-¿Y trabajan todos en el mismo lugar?

-Sí.

-¿Con Tanigaki y los otros?

-De hecho, Tanigaki y yo trabajamos en el mismo equipo. Pero eso no significa que nos llevemos bien.

-¿Tienes problemas con él?

-Tengo problemas con todos.

-No pareces preocupado.

-Para nada.

-Bueno, ¿y, entonces? ¿Te quedas a esperar a Sugimoto? -preguntó Asirpa-. Si quieres, puedes acompañarme a comprar.

-¿Qué necesitas?

-Verduras -respondió Asirpa-. Creo que hay una pequeña tienda no muy lejos de aquí. He dejado la cocina a fuego lento pero igual tengo que darme prisa.

-Vi una tienda a unas cuadras, por allá -informó Ogata, señalando el camino por el cual había llegado.

-Sabía que estaba cerca. ¿Vienes?

-Claro.

* * *

Cuando Sugimoto salió de la ducha se tomó su tiempo para secarse con calma y buscar qué ponerse. Desde su habitación podía oler el guiso de verduras y carne que Asirpa estaba cocinando y se sintió un poco culpable por no haberla ayudado, pero ella había insistido en que podía hacerlo sola mientras él descansaba un poco: Sugimoto se había presentado con cara de no haber dormido nada cuando había ido a recogerla al aeropuerto.

-Asirpa, perdón por no ayudar con… ¡¿QUÉ COÑO HACES AQUÍ?! -gritó Sugimoto en cuanto entró a la cocina.

Ogata estaba lavando los trastes mientras Asirpa movía el guiso con una gran cuchara de madera. El primero sólo se limitó a recibirlo con una sonrisa tan amplia como sospechosa.

-Estoy ayudando a Asirpa -respondió.

-También me ayudó a hacer las compras -agregó Asirpa.

-Parece que eres un poco inútil, Sugimoto.

-Al menos en la cocina sí -corroboró Asirpa-. ¿Sabías que Sugimoto puede vivir de comida instantánea?

-Eso explicaría porqué es inmortal.

-Oh, ¿en este trabajo también le dicen así?

-Sólo los que conocen las historias de cuando trabajaba en Recaudación de Impuestos.

-¡Creo que ya está! -anunció Asirpa-. Ogata, ¿quieres probar?

Asirpa usó la cuchara de madera para sacar un poco del jugo del guiso. Tras soplar un poco para enfriarlo se lo ofreció a Ogata, quien no tuvo ningún problema en dejar que Asirpa le diese de comer en la boca.

A unos metros de ellos Sugimoto había dejado de respirar.

-Está bueno -dijo Ogata.

-Sí, ¿verdad? -se emocionó Asirpa-. Sugimoto, llegaste a tiempo para ayudar a poner la mesa.

-¿A-Asirpa, por qué estás con Ogata? -logró vocalizar Sugimoto.

-¿Por qué no? -dijo Asirpa-. Nos encontramos afuera y me ayudó a cargar las compras. ¿Hay algún problema con que esté aquí?

-Exacto, ¿hay algún problema? -repitió Ogata, sonriendo.

-Además, me ha ayudado a cocinar. No se va a ir sin comer.

-Y tú que te quejabas por no verme comer… comida.

Una vena comenzó a hincharse cerca a la sien de Sugimoto.

-Ogata, ¿no será que se te antoja fumar un cigarro afuera? -preguntó Sugimoto, rechinando los dientes.

-La verdad, no -respondió Ogata-. Pero ya que insistes...

Tan pronto ambos salieron al jardín, Sugimoto lo cogió por el cuello de su camisa.

-¿Qué haces aquí? -reclamó Sugimoto-. Dijiste que no vendrías.

-Mentí.

-¡Ya sé! -gritó Sugimoto mientras la vena en su cabeza aumentaba de tamaño.

-Intenté dormir las 18 horas que me pediste, pero no pude -explicó Ogata.

-Ogata de mierda…

-¿Es ella? -interrumpió Ogata-. ¿Asirpa es la persona con quien tengo que compartirte?

Se miraron a los ojos durante largo rato, como si ninguno tuviera la fuerza suficiente para irse sin aclarar lo que los había arrastrado a aquella situación.

Ogata necesitaba saber porqué Sugimoto no podía ser completamente suyo y Sugimoto tenía miedo de aceptar que, a pesar de todo, quería tenerlo a él también.

-Sí -dijo al fin Sugimoto.

-Y nos quieres a ambos para ti -dijo Ogata-. Pero si tuvieras que elegir…

-...la elegiría a ella.

Sugimoto no supo si Ogata en verdad quería escuchar la respuesta o si aquella había sido una pregunta retórica. Simplemente, Ogata le había jalado la lengua y él terminó por escupirle todo sin pensarlo. Pero sea como fuese, era la verdad. Y era mejor que Ogata tuviera las cosas claras.

-¡Sugimoto, no pusiste los platos!

Las quejas de Asirpa los regresó a la realidad. Sugimoto soltó a Ogata y éste sólo se limitó a arreglarse la camisa y acomodarse el cabello.

Ya no tenían nada más de qué hablar: Ogata había conseguido sus respuestas y ocurría que él sólo era el amante al que buscaban cuando quedaba tiempo para algo más.

Sugimoto estaba contrariado, pero no se arrepentía de nada. Sabía que en el fondo era un engreído que quería todo para él, pero al menos siempre había sido sincero al momento de comunicarle sus intenciones y condiciones a Ogata, y este último las había aceptado. Aunque Sugimoto se negaba a darle muchas vueltas al asunto, lo cierto era que le desesperaba en la misma medida en que lo tranquilizaba el que Ogata hubiese aceptado aquel trato.

-Entra -dijo Sugimoto antes de que Ogata tratara de largarse-. Asirpa va a culparme si no te quedas a almorzar.

-Me iría sólo para que te odie.

-¡Asirpa, Ogata está intentando huir! -gritó Sugimoto.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Claro que no! -gritó ella.

Asirpa salió al jardín blandiendo la gran cuchara de palo, que usó para amenazar a Ogata.

-¡No vas a irte sin comer!

-Está bien -aceptó Ogata-. Pero Sugimoto conseguirá el postre.

-¡Hecho!

-¿Se puede saber por qué están decidiendo eso ustedes? -se quejó Sugimoto.

-¡Porque no has hecho nada! -replicó Asirpa-. Nosotros cocinamos y justo ahora he terminando de poner la mesa. Así que vamos de una vez.

Asirpa dio media vuelta y regresó a la cocina.

-¿Será que podemos comer sin intentar matarnos? -preguntó Sugimoto.

-Puedo intentarlo.

Ambos entraron a la casa y tomaron asiento uno frente al otro en la mesa, pero para desilusión de Sugimoto, Asirpa decidió sentarse al lado de Ogata. Era obvio que éste estaba disfrutando ser el nuevo favorito en la mesa.

-¿Vamos a hacer algo luego de comer? -preguntó Asirpa.

-Eso mismo -apoyó Ogata-. Sugimoto, ¿vamos a hacer algo?

-Contigo no.

-¡Ehhh! ¿Por qué no? -preguntó Asirpa.

-Porque Ogata va a irse cuando acabe de comer.

-¿Por qué? -le preguntó Asirpa a Ogata-. ¿Estás ocupado?

-No.

-Ogata… -comenzó Sugimoto, rechinando los dientes de nuevo-. Tenías que decir que sí.

-No me gusta mentir.

-¡Serás maldito…!

-¿Entonces podemos salir más tarde? Dijiste que podía escoger un lugar que estuviera lejos.

-Está bien -aceptó Sugimoto, derrotado.

-¿Qué pasa, Sugimoto? Te ves cansado -comentó Ogata, divertido con el asunto-. ¿Por qué no vas a descansar un poco o a tomarte una ducha?

-¿Otra? -se quejó Asirpa.

-Cierto, ya llevas dos -dijo Ogata, sonriendo con malicia-. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Hiciste algo muy sucio anoche?

Sugimoto escupió la comida que había estado masticando y luego se atoró con su propio oxígeno, pero a mitad de su ataque respiratorio logró asestarle una patada a Ogata por debajo de la mesa para que agonizara un poco también él.

Cuando terminaron de comer, Asirpa llevó a Ogata al sofá y se sentaron a ojear una revista de recomendaciones turísticas de la ciudad. Durante la semana, contó Asirpa, sólo tenían tiempo para pasear cuando Sugimoto salía del trabajo, por lo que no podían ir muy lejos. De modo que les quedaban los fines de semana para aventurarse a ir a cualquier lugar.

-Yo tengo auto -dijo Ogata-. Podemos ir a donde queramos.

-¡Geniaaaal!

-¿Por qué Ogata está contigo en el sofá planeando la salida y yo no?

-Porque no ayudaste con las compras, ni a cocinar y ni siquiera pusiste la mesa. ¡Ahora te toca limpiar! -le recordó Asirpa.

-Grrrrr…

Una vez que Sugimoto terminó de limpiar y secar todos los platos, fue a sentarse en el sofá para planear la salida con Asirpa, pero la encontró dormida sobre Ogata. Trató de quitársela de encima, hasta que Ogata amenazó con despertarla y a él no le quedó más que sentarse solo y derrotado en el sofá de enfrente.

-¿No vas a hacer preguntas?

-Tal vez -respondió Ogata-. Pensaba que podía tratarse de tu hija, pero es muy inteligente para serlo.

-Cierra la puta boca -se quejó Sugimoto-. Es la hija de un amigo.

-Amigo, claro.

-Era mi amigo y está muerto -reveló Sugimoto-. Asirpa vive con su abuela en el norte, en la isla más lejana del país. Sólo viene cuando está de vacaciones en la escuela, así que no te atrevas a arruinarle el viaje.

-Desde mi punto de vista yo estoy siendo más útil que tú.

-A Asirpa le gustan los animales. Sólo por eso le agradas.

-Igual que tú. ¿Qué se supone que eres? ¿Su perro guardián?

-¿Y tú, su maldito gato mierdero?

-¿Por qué no?

-¡Porque no!

-Shhhhhh, la vas a despertar.

-Ogata de mierda… -gruñó Sugimoto.

-Su abuela va a morir.

-Deja de matar gente, puta madre.

-Mis abuelos murieron cuando era más pequeño que ella -contó Ogata-. Ellos me habían criado, así que me quedé solo.

-No te criaste con Hanazawa.

-Oh, no. Yuusaku se crió con nuestro padre y su esposa -explicó Ogata, arreglándose el cabello-. Él es el hijo perfecto criado en un hogar perfecto. Nada podría salir mal con tanto amor, ¿verdad?

Sugimoto creyó sentir que a pesar de todo el sarcasmo, lo que había dicho Ogata era verdad. Y la verdad muchas veces dolía.

-Cuando su abuela muera, ¿qué harás?

-Probablemente la adopte.

-Y entonces estarás ocupado siempre, no sólo en su mes de vacaciones.

-Así es.

-Entiendo.

Ambos guardaron silencio largo rato. Sugimoto no veía que Ogata tuviera prisa por irse puesto que parecía bastante cómodo, y aquello lo exasperaba. No importaba cuántas veces le dijera que la relación no tenía futuro, que lo único que los mantenía juntos eran los cortos momentos de placer que compartían o que el tiempo para tenerlos se les estaba terminando.

-Ogata, ¿qué piensas hacer?

Sugimoto parecía preocupado por él, pero siempre preguntaba individualmente y nunca lo incluía en ningún plan.

Ogata se acomodó el cabello. Sabía perfectamente que así eran las cosas y que Sugimoto no tenía intención alguna de planear nada con los dos a futuro.

-Pretender que no te escuché.

-¿Qué?

-Sugimoto, llevas casi ocho meses conmigo. Deberías haber aprendido ya a mentir mejor -se burló Ogata-. Haz como si su abuela nunca fuese a morir, como si ella pudiera mantenerse pequeña por siempre para depender de ti y como si nosotros fuésemos felices.

Sugimoto no tuvo la fuerza necesaria para negarse a su pedido.

-Dijiste que no te gustaba mentir -dijo al fin, derrotado.

-Mentí.

-Ya sé.

-Y ahora ve a conseguirme el postre.

* * *

 **Créditos**  
Agradecimientos a mi beta reader: Scyllua.

* * *

Reviews  
 **ShadesOfThunder** , así es: Asirpa era el secreto de Sugimoto, cha-cha-chán. Y entre la posible hija adoptiva y el amante obviamente el amante queda fuera de la ecuación. Ni siquiera es aceptado como el gato de la familia. By the way, a mí me gustan más los personajes porque son mayores, además estoy enamorada del cabello y la barba blanca de Hijikata. Y, aunque no lo especifico, el Tsurumi de mi fic es antes de que le volaran parte del cerebro así que por eso aquí está menos loco.


	5. Capítulo 5

I'm just wondering do you feel it too  
I wanna know do you want me too

 _Sólo me preguntaba si tú también lo sientes  
_ _Quiero saber si tu también me quieres_

* * *

Sugimoto, Ogata y Asirpa se estaban tomando un descanso en uno de los muchos restaurantes del gran parque de diversiones mientras tomaban bebidas calientes. Asirpa había entrado a la mayoría de las atracciones con Sugimoto, pero las exhibiciones y galerías culturales las había hecho con Ogata. Eran la combinación perfecta para ella.

-Oh, ese niño tiene un algodón de azúcar -señaló Asirpa-. Yo también quiero uno. Iré a preguntarle dónde lo ha conseguido.

-¿Aún tienes hambre? -se sorprendió Sugimoto-. Acabamos de cenar y no has dejado de comer desde que llegamos. ¿Segura que puedes con tantos dulces?

Asirpa infló los cachetes y arrugó la frente.

-Toma, cómprate lo que quieras -dijo Ogata, ofreciéndole un billete.

-¡Gracias!

-¡Ogata de mierda…!

-Iré a buscar el algodón. Ustedes pueden quedarse a aquí.

-Está bien. Llámame si pasa algo.

Asirpa salió del restaurante y fue a perseguir al niño con el algodón de azúcar para sacarle información. Al cabo de un rato, Sugimoto sacó su celular de un bolsillo y contestó una llamada de ella.

-¿Vas a ir hasta allá? -preguntó Sugimoto-. Eso queda del otro lado del parque pero, bueno, si quieres ir, ve. Nosotros te esperamos aquí.

A los pocos segundos de haber dejado su celular sobre la mesa, éste volvió a vibrar con otra llamada. Ogata leyó el nombre de Hijikata Toshizou en la pantalla del celular, pero Sugimoto fue más rápido y cogió el aparato primero.

-Pon altavoz -exigió Ogata.

-Jódete.

-Comenzaré a gemir.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No te atrevas! -Sugimoto trató de levantarse de la mesa pero Ogata enredó sus piernas con las de él, obligándolo a permanecer sentado-. Ogata, hijo de puta… ¡Está bien! ¡Pero no te atrevas a hacer ni un maldito sonido! ¿Hijikata? -dijo en cuanto contestó la llamada-. Hola.

-Sugimoto. ¿Qué tal todo?

Definitivamente era la voz del viejo Hijikata. Ogata no había tenido ni idea de que fuese _cercano_ a Sugimoto.

-Bien -aseguró Sugimoto, lanzándole una mirada asesina a Ogata-. Perfectamente bien.

Ogata apretó sus piernas con más fuerza para tratar de sacarle algún sonido a Sugimoto.

-¿Asirpa se te ha perdido o algo? -se burló Hijikata-. Es la décima llamada que tienen hoy.

-Auuu… Digo, ah, éso. Lo siento, Hijikata -dijo Sugimoto-. Estamos en un parque de diversiones y cuesta seguirle el ritmo. Se la está pasando yendo y viniendo a su gusto.

-Suena a que estás envejeciendo mal.

-Tranquilo, viejo demonio. Soy inmortal.

-Ja, ja, por supuesto -rio Hijikata-. Recuerda llamar a su abuela.

-Sí, ahora lo hago.

-Adiós.

Tras terminar la llamada, Sugimoto marcó inmediatamente el número de la abuela de Asirpa para explicarle la misma historia. Ogata se dedicó a beber su café mientras esperaba en silencio para comenzar su interrogatorio, pero como muestra de consideración extra hacia Sugimoto, dejó de cortarle la circulación en la parte baja del cuerpo.

-¿De qué va todo esto?

-Olvidé llamarlos antes de venir y han estado recibiendo mensajes todo el día -explicó Sugimoto-. Asirpa tiene un celular para niños **[1]** : sólo puede tener tres números registrados, o sea que sólo puede llamar o recibir llamadas de esos números. Cuando uno de los números la llama, los otros dos reciben mensajes indicando quién está hablando con ella.

-Y sus tres números registrados son el tuyo, el de su abuela y el de Hijikata.

-Ajá.

-¿Qué pinta Hijikata?

-Hijikata también era amigo del padre de Asirpa -reveló Sugimoto-. Esta semana estuvo de viaje de negocios por el sur del país y se la llevó con él para que conociera las playas de allá, aprovechando sus vacaciones.

-¿Hijikata también planea adoptarla?

-Sí.

-Si el viejo y tú se van a juicio, él te hará mierda.

-¡Lo sé! -gruñó Sugimoto-. Hijikata es apenas unos años más joven que la abuela de Asirpa, pero estoy seguro de que va a vivir otros 100 años.

Veinte minutos más tarde, Asirpa volvió con el cambio de Ogata y un algodón de azúcar tan grande, que los tres pudieron comer de él. Luego fueron a caminar por lo poco del parque que les faltaba por recorrer, pero como Asirpa parecía que podía caer dormida en cualquier momento, decidieron que era momento de terminar el paseo.

* * *

-¿Qué pasó? -preguntó Asirpa, somnolienta.

-Ya estamos de regreso -explicó Sugimoto.

Sugimoto había llevado en brazos a Asirpa hasta su habitación en el segundo piso sin problemas, pero terminó por despertarla al no poder quitarle el abrigo lo suficientemente rápido. Aprovechó el que estuviera medio despierta y consiguió que se pusiera su ropa de dormir antes de meterse en la cama.

-¿Y Ogata? -preguntó Asirpa-. ¿Se fue?

-Debe estar abajo.

-¿Va a irse?

-Tiene que irse.

-¿No se puede quedar?

Sugimoto se sorprendió con la pregunta. No había esperado que Ogata le cayera tan bien a nadie.

-Siento que no volveré a verlo -confesó Asirpa.

-¿Por qué?

-No sé -dijo Asirpa, acomodándose entre las mantas-. Hay algo raro. Algo diferente. Ogata no es como Shiraishi o Tanigaki.

-Así es. Ogata es _diferente_.

Los azules ojos de Asirpa se abrieron como platos al comprenderlo todo.

-Ooooooohhhhh.

-¡Ya basta! -pidió Sugimoto, poniéndose ligeramente rojo.

-Me alegro por los dos. Ogata también parece alguien solitario -dijo Asirpa-. Ya no estarán solos si se quedan juntos.

-Yo prefiero estar contigo.

-No necesitas escoger -dijo Asirpa, quedándose dormida lentamente-. ¿Acaso no podemos estar juntos los tresss….zzz…?

Luego de que Asirpa se quedara completamente dormida a Sugimoto le costó bastante tiempo recuperarse e irse de su habitación. Sus últimas palabras provocaron que algo en su mente se despejara. Y tras vislumbrarlo todo se sintió un completo imbécil.

Su necesidad de separar las cosas entre blanco y negro le había impedido ver todos los tonos de grises.

Cuando Sugimoto dejó de sentirse un idiota bajó al primer piso para descubrir que Ogata no estaba allí. Eso lo dejó confundido unos cuantos segundos más porque estaba seguro de que no había escuchado el motor del Jaguar de Ogata arrancar... A menos, claro estaba, que la revelación que había experimentado minutos antes lo hubiese privado de procesar el resto del mundo. Sólo para confirmar sus sospechas, salió a ver si el auto de Ogata seguía estacionado fuera y allí fue donde lo encontró, fumando en el jardín.

-Ahí estás -soltó Sugimoto-. Pensaba que te habías largado.

-¿Preocupado? -preguntó Ogata, sonriendo con malicia.

-Claro que sí -dijo Sugimoto-. No quería que te fueras sin que yo te echara antes.

Ogata sonrió y tiró la cabeza hacia atrás para soltar una gran nube de humo. Cuando terminó de fumar, se giró en dirección a su auto, pero para su sorpresa Sugimoto lo detuvo.

-Vamos por un café.

Ogata no hizo preguntas y sólo se limitó a seguir a Sugimoto a la cocina, en donde ambos se sentaron a la mesa con sus respectivas tazas de café.

-Está demasiado caliente -se quejó Ogata-. No se necesita demasiada ciencia para hacer bien un café.

-El problema es tu maldita lengua de gato.

-Pues no te habías quejado de ella antes.

Sugimoto casi escupió el café que estaba tomando.

-¿Cuándo terminan sus vacaciones? -preguntó Ogata cuando Sugimoto recuperó el habla.

-El miércoles.

-¿Se quedará contigo hasta entonces?

-Hasta el martes -confirmó Sugimoto-. Por la noche se la llevará Hijikata y nos veremos en el aeropuerto el miércoles.

-Ya veo.

-¿Tienes planes mañana?

-No -respondió Ogata-. Pero el ocupado eres tú.

-Ya sé -gruñó Sugimoto-. Asirpa quiere que te quedes.

-Vaya.

-Y yo también.

Ogata ya no pudo ocultar su sorpresa. Tras un momento de incertidumbre clavó sus agudos ojos sobre Sugimoto para descubrir que lo estaba mirando muy seriamente, quizá demasiado.

Ogata entendió. Mostró una ligera sonrisa y se acomodó el cabello.

-¿En ese orden? -preguntó con sorna al cabo de un rato.

-El orden no tiene importancia -dijo Sugimoto, desviando la mirada.

-Claro que sí. El orden puede cambiarlo todo.

-No estás en el trabajo, maldito analista en jefe -se quejó Sugimoto.

-Qué poca dedicación laboral tienes.

-Arg, cállate.

Cuando ambos terminaron de beber sus cafés, Sugimoto llevó a Ogata a su habitación en el primer piso.

-Creo que necesitarás abrigarte más.

Ogata fue a sentarse en la cama para revisar la cantidad de sábanas y mantas y descubrió que Sugimoto usaba la mitad que él.

-Usa ésta también -dijo Sugimoto, alcanzándole una más del armario.

En total, Sugimoto sacó dos mantas: la más grande y gruesa se la dio a Ogata y la otra se la echó al hombro él. Ogata supuso que Sugimoto iría a dormir en algún sofá de la sala y no le gustó la idea.

-No es suficiente.

-¿Y qué más quieres? -se quejó Sugimoto-. ¿Todas las malditas mantas de la casa?

-Sí -afirmó Ogata-. Y a ti también.

-Jódete.

Sugimoto salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras él. Ogata permaneció en silencio sentado al borde la cama pensando en muchas cosas que, increíblemente para él, eran bastante positivas en su mayoría a pesar de que acababa de ser rechazado. Aunque dadas las circunstancias, podía entender aquello; además, el que Sugimoto le pidiese que se quedara con él era más de lo que había esperado.

Ogata entendió que aquel pedido significaba permanecer juntos por más tiempo que una simple noche y el saber que podían tener un futuro era suficiente para darse por satisfecho. Pero antes de que algún otro pensamiento le cruzara la mente, la puerta del dormitorio volvió a abrirse.

-¿Qué pasó? -soltó Ogata-. Escuché claramente un "jódete".

-Sí, pero el sofá está bastante incómodo -confesó Sugimoto-. Y además olvidé cambiarme.

Sugimoto se cambió y le ofreció a Ogata un juego de ropa más cómodo para que pudiera dormir. Sin mucha más charla de por medio, Sugimoto apagó las luces y se metieron en la cama juntos, pero dándose las espaldas.

-Tengo frío.

-¿Qué pasa contigo? -escupió Sugimoto-. Has de haber muerto de hipotermia en tu vida pasada.

-Probablemente -corroboró Ogata-. Y espero haber matado a mucha gente antes de eso.

-Seguro que sí.

Ogata sintió cómo Sugimoto se movía en la oscuridad y se acomodaba para abrazarlo por la espalda.

-¿Por qué tan complaciente?

-¿Tienes que arruinarlo todo abriendo tu jodida boca? -gruñó Sugimoto-. Deja de hacer preguntas y duérmete.

-No respondiste.

-Sólo duérmete -repitió Sugimoto-. Piensas demasiado.

-Tú desconfías demasiado.

-¿Será porque eres muy hijo de puta?

-A veces -aceptó Ogata-. Pasa que soy analista. No puedo dejar de pensar.

-Y yo soy agente de Crédito y Cobranzas -dijo Sugimoto-. Trabajo con contratos y condiciones y desconfío por naturaleza. Me gusta estar seguro.

-¿Quieres un contrato para confiar en mí?

-Sólo te quiero a ti -confesó Sugimoto-. Ahora duérmete.

-No.

-Puta madre.

-Si quieres un contrato, pídelo -exigió Ogata.

-No necesito un contrato.

-Pídelo.

-Jódete.

-Pídemelo -insistió Ogata.

-¿Por qué no lo pides tú?

-Porque yo no soy el hijo de puta que no está seguro de lo que quiere.

Sugimoto chasqueó la lengua con molestia. Maldito gato mierdero con el que se había metido.

-Casémonos.

-Ya -aceptó Ogata-. ¿Cuándo?

-Tan pronto abra Registros Civiles -respondió Sugimoto-. Porque puedo arrepentirme.

-El lunes.

-No tan pronto. No he pedido permiso para llegar tarde -dijo Sugimoto-. El martes.

-El lunes al mediodía, durante el descanso del almuerzo -exigió Ogata.

-Ya -aceptó Sugimoto-. Ahora duérmete, puta madre.

* * *

Cuando el director Tsurumi volvió a la oficina luego de otro lunes saturado de reuniones, le sorprendió al encontrar el piso 4 en medio de una calma casi irreal.

-¿Ha pasado algo?

-No -respondió Tsukishima desde su escritorio.

-Extraño.

-¿Debería haber pasado algo? -cuestionó Tsukishima.

-Hay demasiada paz -dijo Tsurumi, expresando sus sospechas con amabilidad.

-Pues si está preguntando indirectamente por Ogata, ha estado actuando raro desde que llegó -explicó Koito-. Pero no ha abierto la puta boca en todo el día y nadie se ha molestado en hacerle preguntas. Todos estamos agradecidos de no tener que escucharlo.

-Ogata siempre actúa raro -dijo Tsurumi.

-Más raro -especificó Koito-. Hoy llegué más temprano por la mañana y él ya estaba aquí. Hasta parecía que llevaba bastante tiempo trabajando. Luego se pasó toda la mañana haciendo llamadas, escaneando documentos y enviando cosas por fax.

-¿Enviando documentos por fax? -repitió Tsurumi-. Koito, ¿lograste reconstruir la carta de renuncia de Ogata?

-¡Claro que sí, señor!

Koito extrajo un documentos de uno de los cajones de su escritorio y fue raudo a entregárselo a Tsurumi. Increíblemente, había logrado juntar los cientos de trocitos en los que se habían convertido la carta de renuncia de Ogata y los había pegado con tanta cinta adhesiva, que aquello ya no podía calificar como papel por estar más cerca a ser una placa de plástico irrompible.

-Ogata, no has firmado la carta -dijo Tsurumi.

-Aún -informó Ogata, sin prestarle demasiada atención al asunto.

-Entonces no entiendo porqué estás tan feliz -reveló Tsurumi.

Ogata dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para mirar al director Tsurumi. No entendía cómo aquel hombre podía identificar su estado de ánimo. ¿Es que acaso era así de evidente?

Ogata se acomodó el cabello.

-¿Está feliz? -preguntó Tanigaki desde su escritorio-. Yo no sabría decirlo.

-A mí me parece que sí -dijo Tsurumi-. ¿Te ha pasado algo bueno, Ogata?

-Sí -confirmó Ogata-. Me casé.

Todo el equipo del área de Innovación se quedó mudo con la revelación, aunque el término _petrificado_ se acercaba más a la descripción gráfica. Ogata les echó una mirada, complacido con la reacción colectiva porque parecía que los había matado a todos en el acto. Incluso Tanigaki, quien no le profesaba mayor odio a Ogata, se quedó de una sola pieza con la noticia; cuando el teléfono de su escritorio comenzó a timbrar, él seguía demasiado ocupado asimilando la situación como para poder atinar a contestar la llamada.

-¿Es en serio? -logró pronunciar Tanigaki al fin.

-Sí. ¿Por qué no lo sería?

-Porque eres un maldito mentiroso -le escupió Koito.

-Detalles -dijo Ogata, restándole importancia a las palabras del moreno-. Por cierto, Director Tsurumi, probablemente mañana termine con lo que estoy haciendo, pero como Asuntos Legales aún no solicita ningún papel, dejaré todo archivado hasta que lo pidan. Por tanto, quisiera pedir la tarde del miércoles libre y una semana completa de vacaciones el siguiente mes.

-No hay problema -respondió Tsurumi-. Pero me interesaría saber de los motivos de tu semana lejos de nosotros por ser la primera vez que solicitas vacaciones.

-Sería bastante triste el casarme y no salir de viaje.

-Sí, sería triste en verdad -corroboró Tsurumi-. Hablando de tristezas, ¿podemos saber el nombre de la tan... _afortunada_... persona?

-Sugimoto -dijo Ogata-. Sugimoto Saichi.

-¡¿QUÉ?! -gritaron todos, salvo Tsurumi.

Un silencio sepulcral se apoderó del piso 4 una vez apagado el grito de horror.

-Hola -saludó Sugimoto, entrando a la oficina.

Aunque todos los presentes pasaron lentamente sus miradas de Ogata hacia Sugimoto sin decir palabra, ninguno logró quitarse la expresión mezcla de horror y sorpresa de los rostros.

Sugimoto no entendía cómo hacía para caer por el piso 4 en el peor momento posible.

-Como veo que están ocupados, me iré y volveré... en cualquier otro momento.

-¡Sugimoto, bienvenido! -llamó Tsurumi-. Qué agradable coincidencia. ¿Qué te trae a Innovación? Ya habías sido liberado de esta tortura.

-Estuve llamando a Tanigaki hace un rato, pero como no contestaba, supuse que no estaba en la oficina.

-Lo siento, Sugimoto -se disculpó Tanigaki-. Justo en ese momento estaba… incapacitado.

-¿Incapacitado? -repitió Sugimoto-. Bueno, vine a darte el reporte preliminar del miércoles. Es que estaré en la oficina sólo hasta el mediodía y por eso me interesa que lo tengas antes. Para mañana estará terminado.

-¿Has pedido la tarde del miércoles libre, Sugimoto? -preguntó Tsurumi.

-Así es.

-Pero qué coincidencia -señaló Tsurumi-. Ogata también.

Sugimoto pasó su mirada de Tsurumi a Ogata, quien seguía sentado detrás de su escritorio con una sospechosa sonrisa en la cara.

-Pues sí, qué coincidencia -repitió Sugimoto.

-Coincidentemente también dijo que se casó contigo -agregó Tsurumi.

Sugimoto se llevó una mano al rostro al tiempo que una vena cercana a su sien comenzaba a hincharse peligrosamente.

-¿Qué pasó con eso de mantener la boca cerrada? -le espetó a Ogata.

-Mentí.

-¿Significa que es cierto? -preguntó Tanigaki.

-Sí -confirmó Ogata.

-Queremos escucharlo de Sugimoto -dijo Tsukishima-. Tú tienes credibilidad cero.

-Como quieran -dijo Ogata-. Sugimoto, diles.

La vena en la cabeza de Sugimoto se hinchó aun más.

-Sí, es cierto -dijo al fin Sugimoto.

-¡¿QUÉ?! -volvieron a gritar todos, salvo Tsurumi.

-Y tú, maldito gato mierdero, irás al 13 a hablar con Hanazawa porque yo no pienso hacerlo -ordenó Sugimoto.

-… -Ogata no encontró manera de librarse de aquello.

-Bueno, bueno -interrumpió Tsurumi-. Felicidades a ambos.

-¿ _Felicidades_ , eh? -repitió Sugimoto mientras la vena en su cabeza amenazaba con explotar.

-¿Y cuándo será la fiesta? -preguntó Tsurumi.

-Cuando me divorcie -respondió Sugimoto-. Así que agradeceré que guarden su alegría hasta entonces.

-Eso nunca pasará -amenazó Ogata.

* * *

El miércoles poco antes del mediodía Sugimoto ya había terminado con todos sus pendientes. Se apuró por llegar al ascensor antes de que diesen las 12 y todos los pasillos del edificio se llenasen de personas saliendo a comer o yendo a la cafetería. Sugimoto agradeció que encontrara el ascensor todavía vacío, pero la alegría se le esfumó del rostro cuando paró en el piso 4 y Ogata entró.

-Quiero creer que esto es una horrible coincidencia.

-No -dijo Ogata-. Estuve esperándote.

-Quedamos en que nos veríamos en el aeropuerto con Hijikata y Asirpa.

-Pero no dije que te haría caso.

-Grrrr…

-Vamos al sótano 2 por mi auto.

Cuando llegaron al auto había una nota colocada en el parabrisas. Tras leerla, Ogata sacó su encendedor y le prendió fuego.

-Aún no hablas con Hanazawa, ¿verdad?

-¿Quién?

-Habla de una vez con él. No quiero que ningún hermano celoso me pegue un tiro por la espalda.

-Y no lo hará. Yo le meteré el tiro antes.

-Tienes hasta el viernes para hablar con él.

-¿Y si no, qué?

-Y si no, lo haré yo -dijo Sugimoto-. Me invitó a cenar el sábado.

La noticia le cayó bastante mal a Ogata, pero ninguno dijo nada más porque Sugimoto también se iba con cuidado cuando hablaba de Hanazawa con él. Ambos subieron al auto y partieron en dirección al aeropuerto.

-Prefiero pasar el sábado contigo y obligarte a que me compenses por toda la lepra que me has ocasionado -dijo Sugimoto, aprovechando que un semáforo los detuvo-. Habla con Hanazawa y trata de no ser un maldito bastardo de mierda con mi cuñado.

Ogata giró la cabeza para escupirle alguna queja a Sugimoto, pero éste lo calló besándolo.

-Hablaré con Yuusaku y tendrás que compensarme mucho el sábado -amenazó Ogata cuando se separaron.

-Maldito gato engreído -se quejó Sugimoto-. Ahora mira al frente.

* * *

 _Fin._

* * *

 **[1]** Asirpa tiene un celular basado en los celulares para niños de Japón y sí funcionan así.

* * *

Notas  
 **Falling In** , el fic lleva el nombre de una canción del grupo Tapping the Vein.

* * *

Créditos  
 **Agradecimientos** a mi beta reader: Scyllua.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

* * *

Reviews  
 **Guest** , sí, tenía que poner a Asirpa en el fic. De hecho considero que Asirpa y Yuusaku le dan equilibrio a la historia en general (entre tanto personaje mierdero de por medio). A Tsurumi lo imaginé menos loco pero igual de manipulador aunque, por falta de ganas para seguir escribiendo, no ha tenido mayor protagonismo. Pero mi kokoro siempre va a latir por él (insertar grito de mono de Koito aquí), sólo que este fic decidí dedicárselo al gato.

 **Guest2** , no avalo la violencia (no demasiado) pero considero que Sugimoto y Ogata la necesitan de vez en cuando. En el manga se la han pasado dándose harto amor con golpes, brazos rotos, disparos en la cabeza y me era imposible no poner algo de todo aquel amor en el fic. Me hubiera gustado escribir un poco más de Asirpa y, sobre todo, mucho más sobre Yuusaku pero la procrastinación me lo impidió.


End file.
